User blog:Hotsoup.6891/Dark Skies Review Round Up
They're coming! ...to theaters today, so it's time to take a look at what the critics thought and reflect on what we think about this supernatural thriller from the director Scott Stewart, who also directed Insidious and Sinister. So, check out what the critics thought, draw your own conclusions, and don't forget to vote in the thought provoking polls below the critics' reviews. But first, here is a look at the official movie trailer: Looks like somewhat mixed reviews for Dark Skies. Apparently critics and fans alike came away somewhat disenchanted, but don't let that get you down! Check out the reviews, see what the critics have to say and decide for yourself if this is the flick for you... Loved It 'Glenn Kenny - MSN Movies' 3 out of 5 Stars Excerpt:"Dark Skies" embodies an odd kind of cinematic paradox. This horror/sci-fi picture is undeniably derivative; in the age of high-concept (which I guess never really went away), the pitch for it might be "'Poltergeist' meets 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind.'" Thought it was okay 'Sara Stewart - New York Post' 2.5 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: There are some combinations of actors and lines that were never meant to be. One of them is mild-mannered Josh Hamilton brandishing a shotgun and bellowing “Leave. Us. Alone!” It just ain’t right. Up till this point, though, “Dark Skies” delivers some genuinely creepy moments, albeit with many a nod to earlier (and superior) scary movies like “Poltergeist.” And coming just a week after that freaky Russian meteor crash, when better to indulge in a little alien-abduction paranoia? 'Roger Moore - Movie Nation' 2 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: It’s a passably chilling bit of nonsense that builds on the past, the tropes of the genre, and relies on them for the odd jolt and the occasional ironic laugh. Yes, the aliens are abducting us, but only those of us who didn’t heed the warning “Signs.” 'Brent Simon - Screen Daily' No stars given Excerpt: A nagging sense of missed opportunity somewhat weighs down Dark Skies, an intermittently intriguing and fairly restrained chiller that fails to fully flesh out some of its more interesting and distinguishing narrative elements. Hated It 'Adam Nayman - The Globe and Mail' 1.5 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: It’s almost an hour into the sci-fi horror movie Dark Skies before anybody says the word “aliens.” The characters are reluctant to believe in the face of overwhelming evidence, mostly because writer-director Scott Stewart doesn’t want to play his hand too early. By the time the movie is over, it’s easy to see why he kept his cards close to his chest. He’s not really holding anything. 'Linda Barnard - The Toronto Star' 1.5 out of 4 Stars Excerpt: Dark Skies is an alien-abduction thriller where the biggest acts of appropriation involve the lifting of plots from other — and often better — films. Wikian Opinions What did you think of Dark Skies? Loved It! Thought it was okay. Hated It! Haven't seen it yet, but I will I would never go see that movie What do you think will be the most interesting/unexpected thing about this movie? Aliens Attack! Josh Hamilton reprises his stoner weirdness from his guest appearance on Louis. Cinematographic excellence created by Thrill/Supernatural movie director, Scott Stewart. Kids who can act. Nothing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts